


In Plain Sight

by QuillMind



Series: Clandestine [5]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Hiding, Quiet Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a time of incredible danger, and risks are around every corner.  Make one wrong move and you might be finished.  But as Kaminaga proves to you, that doesn't mean you can't try to enjoy yourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

This was not how you had imagined the evening would go. 

Hiding in a tiny crawlspace, lying on your side and trying to keep quiet so as not to be detected by the Gestapo agents that were currently searching the house. 

And Kaminaga huddled against your back. 

You were not a part of any violent resistance movement, instead opting to help people go into hiding and escape parts of the country to safer places.  This involved forging documents, acquiring different clothing, and scouting exit routes to lead people through the city.  During the day you worked in a small cafe, which by night became a secret base of operations for your group. 

Kaminaga had been working with you as a guide for the escapees.  You had not known him for very long, but his charm had ingratiated him with the group quickly, and he was a quick thinker and creative with improvisation when plans went awry, as they often did. 

It was debatable if your current situation qualified as improvisation, though. 

The Gestapo had caught wind of your group's operations and come by the cafe to investigate.  A warning from a lookout gave most of the members enough time to escape, but you and Kaminaga were stuck behind while as you were trying to erase evidence of your illegal gathering.  With no options left, Kaminaga had pulled you into the crawlspace and closed the hatch just in time as agents entered the cafe. 

The crawlspace was actually modified for just this purpose, with enough space in the cracks of the wood to let whoever was hiding within to see their pursuer.  The space led to a narrow tunnel that went underground for a few blocks before providing an exit to the outside, near a more secluded, wooded area, but for the time being, you had no choice but to stay concealed and quiet until the agents left.

You and Kaminaga both stared out of the thin slits of the wall; the agents were taking their time, but not especially alert--they looked tired and grumpy.  Hopefully they would give up and leave soon. 

Though that was not to say you found nothing good about where you were at the moment.  Kaminaga's arm was hooked around your waist, his left hand gripping yours tightly in reassurance.  You could feel his controlled breathing against your head, and hear it by your ear.  His hips were against your backside, and his trouser-covered legs shielded yours.  It was almost as though you were two lovers cuddled in bed.  You felt your face go hot at that thought.

One of the Gestapo agents mumbled something, and the others agreed.  Then, to your horror, they removed their coats and helped themselves to some coffee and rolls from behind the counter.  They were settling in for the night.  Perhaps they were there to stake out the place and see if anyone suspicious showed up, waiting for a meet with some other agents, or simply a more indolent bunch that just wanted to sneak in a break.  Whatever the reason, they would not be leaving any time soon, which meant neither were you two. 

Even after having their food and drink, the agents were far from energized.  The lights of the cafe were already kept quite low, making it take even less time before they fell asleep, but they still had enough sense to keep two of them awake to stay on watch. 

You would have loved to be able to get some rest as well, but it was too risky to let your guard down in this situation--a chance to escape might come up at any moment, so you needed to stay alert. 

Time dragged on.  There was only the occasional sound of the agents on watch sniffling, sighing, or walking around, their boots demurely tapping on the wooden floor, but you still kept vigilant in being silent. 

It was late, though, and the early autumn weather was especially chilly tonight.  You could not help but shiver a little, cursing yourself for doing so. 

Kaminaga's hand moved to your arms to gently rub them.  You gave a turn of your head in acknowledgment and thanks, sentiments which froze when he moved his hand down to rest on your hip. 

Your heart halted and you wanted to look at him, but doing so would have made noise.  You were as still as a statue as Kaminaga's hand lingered on your behind, circling for a while like it was testing the waters, then slid over your thigh.  Near your knee, the hand slowed again.  Still no resistance from you.  Back up it went, past your hip, fingers sensuously gliding over your waist and ribs leaving a trail of heat felt through your blouse.  There was hesitation as he paused by your bicep which was adjacent to your chest, and eventually he snaked a tactful path to your collarbone without directly touching your breasts, though his forearm brushed over them briefly, making you tense.  It had to be on purpose. 

His fingers finally reached bare skin at the hollow of your throat, the fiery contact making you crane your head back and part your lips.  Kaminaga's other hand, which had been resting above your head until now, softly stroked your hair--a move that, while not at all erotic, carried a curious tenderness to it that made you wish you were facing the other way so that you could embrace him. 

As he continued to tease your neck, his right hand deftly traveled away from your head and stopped at the top of your skirt.  The thumb hooked inside the waistband and rubbed it as the fingers caressed your upper hip through the wool.  At the same time, the gaps between the buttons of your blouse were infiltrated by his other hand's fingers, smoothing against your skin lightly.  With both hands, he was asking a simple, wordless question.

_More?_

This was wrong.  Stupid, reckless, dangerous--

You backed your posterior against Kaminaga's hips and guided his hand to your breast. 

_Yes._

If you were discovered now, the very best you could hope for would be an exhaustive interrogation.  You were not sure about Kaminaga, but you did not have any weapons on you.  You were completely defenseless. 

But to be in this risky scenario sparked a powerful, wicked thrill in you.  To think that you were practically in the same room with several other men--enemies, at that--while Kaminaga groped at your breasts and pressed his bulging erection against your rear fueled you with fevered desire that made you forget all about the chill.  The added requirement of being undetected meant you couldn't move very fast or suddenly, making for infuriatingly-paced foreplay that in itself was further turning you on.  Kaminaga's mouth nibbled along your throat where he could no doubt feel your hammering pulse, his fingers deliberately lackadaisical in the way they flicked and pinched at your nipple. 

You wanted to growl at him.  Your lower body was throbbing so much with need, and this son of a bitch was holding out on you. 

Discreetly, he undid his belt and trousers enough just to free his erection, tapping against your rear like it was trying to get your attention (mission accomplished).  The hem of your skirt was pulled up, and you impatiently obliged, shifting your body so that it could be bunched up around your waist.  You bit your lip and curled into a tight fetal position as he tweaked your nipple, distracting you from him pulling your panties down to your thighs.  The cool air was felt immediately on the bare skin of your buttocks, but especially cold on the inside of your legs where it was damp. 

Your hand, which had been balled in a tight fist until now, was pulled behind you to grab hold of his cock.  Your mind went wild building a picture of what it must look like based on how your fingers mapped its form, long, hard and velvety.  A low breath exited your mouth as Kaminaga's hand cupped your sex and parted the swollen folds, slick with anticipation.  Wishing to encourage a give-and-take, your hand slid up and down his cock, and you heard a stifled intake of air while his fingers tantalized your clit and the space around it. 

It didn't last long, though, as his hips closed in on yours and you were forced to move your hand, which you only then noticed was sticky with pre-cum.  Kaminaga's length found your entrance, and with delectably honey-like leisure encased himself all the way inside of you.  Your eyes widened and it took all of your willpower to not moan out loud, suppressing your reaction to a powerful shudder.  You felt the shield of Kaminaga's body against your back stiffen and become warmer as he pulled you closer.

And then Kaminaga brought his lips right against your ear to whisper, quieter than you thought possible. 

_"Use me."_

Two simple words, yet paired together in this context and coming from him, they reflexively made you tighten around him.  A part of you wanted to curse him for this, but a newly discovered, thrill-seeking libertine part of you was utterly delighted. 

You concentrated and started to undulate your body, utilizing every muscle you had to be as controlled as possible, wary of making the slightest noise.  Lying on your side with your legs together made you an even tighter sheath for Kaminaga's cock, making for an altogether new sort of friction despite the slowness of your movements. 

Kaminaga was serving his second job as leverage for you quite well, but even he could not stay perfectly still forever with the sensations you were giving him.  You had both been ghosts until now, and the Gestapo agents were still none the wiser to your presence.  There was an adolescent urge to test some boundaries. 

He gently rolled his hips against you, allowing for deeper strokes between the two of you as he squeezed your breasts and clamped an iron grip on your thigh.  There was a bit of sound as your clothing rustled, but it was still not enough to catch the attention of the unknowing audience. 

"K--Kami..." you mouthed his name between the waves of pleasure that were eroding away at you.  You were normally not a screamer, but you wished right now that you could shriek until you were hoarse, thrash every limb and tear the rest of your clothes off.  A distant pain made you glance down--Kaminaga's hand was holding you so hard that the flesh of your thigh around it was white.  He put his face next to yours and ground his teeth, breaths hissing through as hot as steam.

"I know," he half-whispered, half-mouthed, before burying his mouth on your neck to suck on it.  He was feeling the same way.

The two Gestapo agents on watch walked further away to a corner and engaged in a conversation.  You had more leeway now. 

You increased the frequency of your movements, shutting your eyes at the overwhelming exhilaration.  Kaminaga went faster as well, while still making sure to do so with a hunter's stealth.  His talon grip left your thigh and covered your mouth as it was becoming less secure in holding back panting breaths and gasps.  You whimpered inwardly, soothed and enthralled by his touch.  You pushed your tongue out and licked the underside of his index finger, and you heard a tiny snort of amusement before his finger followed your tongue back into your mouth where you sucked on it eagerly.  Synchronizing your mouth with your hips' gyrations, you couldn't have made a more obvious parallel.  Kaminaga barely held back a ragged sigh.  The pressure on your neck became sharp as his teeth dug into your skin, but he made up for it by sending his right hand underneath and over to the apex of your thighs and fingering your clit. 

You would have thought that having to exert control would compromise, contradict, even, the bliss of an orgasm, but it wasn't the case as all.  Both of your hands grabbed onto Kaminaga's, muffling your mouth as much as possible.  The muscles in your body tightened like steel cables before sending shockwaves everywhere, and you trembled despite your best efforts, held in place by your partner-in-crime as he kept rocking in and out of you. 

The hand over your mouth clenched hard enough to nearly bruise, but you let it slide since you felt Kaminaga's own climax was overtaking him.  He lifted his hips above the floor to make several quick thrusts into you without sound, ending with a firm, deep plunge as he grunted by your neck.  You exhaled and closed your eyes at the feeling of his heat spilling inside of you. 

There was plenty of time for you both to catch your breath and slow your heartbeats.  Kaminaga eased himself out of you with care, a trail of white following him.  You let your hands fall away and flexed them to get the feeling back into them before taking Kaminaga's and holding it to your chest.  He pulled off of your shoulder and made a subtle sigh of dismay upon seeing the deep bite marks and revealing little bruises on your throat.  Like a cat, he gently licked at the crescent grooves in apology. 

An indeterminate amount of time later, you heard the Gestapo agents talking amongst themselves.  Some barely audible grumbles, and they woke everyone else up, and took one last look around the cafe before exiting. 

Once it was safe, Kaminaga spoke up.  "Are you all right?"  His voice was still quiet. 

"Yes," you nodded, just as quietly.  Even though the danger was gone, it seemed like keeping things at a low volume was the only acceptable option here.  "That was close."

He kissed the tip of your ear.  "And you did so well," he said smugly.  "Good girl." 

His arrogance made you want to roll your eyes, but you _did_ just have sex right under the Gestapo's nose without being found.  You couldn't help but feel a touch of pride at that. 

"Come on, let's get going," Kaminaga said, pulling your underwear back over your hips and lowering your skirt. 

You frowned as he tucked himself back into his trousers and fixed his shirt.  "Go?  Where?"

As if on cue, he pushed you onto your back and rolled over so that he hovered above you, eye to eye for the first time in hours.  The confined dimensions of the crawlspace brought his face very close to yours. 

"Back to my place, where there's a bath, food, and a proper bed.  This time, I'm going to make sure I see your face _and_ hear you." 

It turned out your night had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I couldn't resist referring to Kaminaga's line in episode 5. :D I _know_ I wasn't the only one who took it in a different context when I heard it.
> 
> It's kind of surprising/ridiculous how much I'm into writing this series. I really wish I didn't have to work, because then I'd be working on these all day. :p


End file.
